Kill To Live: 324th Hunger Games
by TonyOctober 2.0
Summary: After 323 Games and countless young deaths, thirty tributes from Panem's fifteen Districts fight to the death until there's one last standing. Who's going to win and who's going to die? Rating may change over the course of the story. NEW PROLOGUE! SYOT OPEN!


**Hello, readers! I'm TonyOctober 2.0 and this is my first (and hopefully not only) SYOT story. I've read bits and pieces of SYOTs on this site, so I'd like to give it a try. I'm trying my best to make this story a special one and hopefully get plenty of positive reviews and sequels from it.**

**The Hunger Games franchise belongs to Suzanne Collins, Scholastic, and Loingates Entertainment.**

**So, without anymore of my ramblings, here's the story!**

* * *

**Treaty Of Treason**

* * *

_There once was a place called North America. But droughts, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, and encroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The earth was scarred and desolate; The people, terrified and hopeless._

_But out of the ashes rose Panem; A nation made of a great Capitol ringed by sixteen districts which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations._

_Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the Districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war. Terrible war._

_The sixteen Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Orphans filled the streets. The land torn asunder._

_After a long struggle in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Fifteen Districts were defeated, the sixteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore we would never allow such treason. Ever again!_

_Thus the Treaty of Treason was written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by, laws that would guarantee peace._

_As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never happen again, it was decreed that on the same day each year, the Districts must offer up as tributes one courageous young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice: The Hunger Games._

_The thirty tributes are sent to an outdoor arena where they struggle to overcome both man and nature and triumph over the odds._

_Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness._

_This season is a time for repentance and a time for thanks._

_This is how we remember our past._

_This is how we safeguard our future._

**Jerry Rodchester, Thirty-Seventh President Of Panem (3901 - 3910)**

* * *

**June 22, 4227** **9:27pm (CST)  
****District Eleven Train, Capitol, Panem**

* * *

**~POV: Chazzilin Metriock, 21 (District Eleven Escort)~**

* * *

Tonight, I'm leaving the Capitol and going to District Eleven for the first time. Tomorrow is reapings for the 324th Hunger Games and I'm extremely nervous about this job for obvious reasons.

It is nighttime when I say goodbye to my friends, who are all wishing me good luck.

"This isn't like you to worry too much." Jewels Parkins, one of my friends, assures me. "You'll do a great job as an escort, Chaz."

Even though my name is Chazzilin, most people call me "Chaz" most of the time.

"I know, I just don't want to mess up." I say.

"Yeah, I don't want you to end up like Willa Kahn." Jewels responds.

"Please don't remind me of her." I shudder.

Willa Kahn was a young, peppy escort just like me. She became an escort for District Five on The 176th Annual Hunger Games. She was also friendly, who became fast friends and had a close bond with both tributes. As more District Five tributes die, she became more heartbroken and more depressed as time went on. During the 189th Hunger Games when she saw both die an undeserved death, she couldn't take it anymore. Willa tried to kill off the victor, but she was tackled by peacekeepers before she had a chance to and was taken into custody. Nobody knows what happened to her, but we never saw her again. I don't want to end up like her.

Prior to my job as an escort, I wanted to be a singer. I had the perfect combo for the Capitol singer: the voice and the looks. But, since The Capitol have been sexualizing singers and other jobs that have to do with attractive young women, I don't want to become a singer anymore.

I don't want to send innocent teenagers to their death, but I have no other choice. To make things worse, I have to choose which teenager dies in The Hunger Games. I just hope that one of the tributes from District Eleven becomes this year's victor. I don't want to be one of the people responsible for their undeserved fate.

"What's wrong, Chaz? Are you nervous or something?" Ketzelle Donnors, my mentor, asks me.

Ketzelle Donners was the escort for District Eleven since the 293rd Hunger Games and last year was her last year as an escort. Even though she's old, she's very boisterous and nice. Ever since I've applied for the job, she's been very helpful with giving me advice.

"Yes, I'm still nervous about this. I don't think I'll go on this train ride by myself." I say with uncertainty as I twirl one of my pink bubblegum curls with my left index finger. "Is it okay if you come onto the train with me for support?"

"Why, certainly! I can't leave my protege behind." Ketzelle answers. "Plus, I don't have anything else planned for the night."

Ketzelle comes onto the train with me. A few minutes later, the train starts to move. As the train picks up speed, I look out my window and see The Capitol and my friends disappearing. I wave them goodbye as the train moves at two hundred miles per hour.

During most of the train ride, Ketzelle has been giving me pointers on how to be a good escort. She also told me of her fond memories of being an escort, especially her first year when the boy from District Eleven won the Games. She's with me for the train ride. After that, I'm on my own.

"The train will be arriving at District Eleven in a half-hour, I suggest you get ready." Ketzelle suggests.

"Okay." I say as I go and get ready.

After I've showered and gotten dressed, I decide to watch TV for the remainder of the ride.

"Miss Metriock, District Eleven." The voice from the intercom jolts me from my viewing.

"Good luck!" Ketzelle whispers to me, giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I whisper back as I get ready to get off.

As I step off of the train, I see the train station. It's less polished and more rustic than the Capitol's train station. There was a small welcoming party, consisting of this District's officials. A plump middle-aged man with a short beard and dark brown hair comes up to me.

"Welcome to District Eleven also known as the Agriculture District." He greets me. "I'm Gerald Nannons, the mayor of District Eleven!"

"Nice to meet you!" I say as I shake his hand.

"So, you're the new escort?" He asks me. "Chazzilin Metriock, right?"

"Yes." I answer. "Yes, I am."

"Well, good." The mayor replies, as he escorts me away. "Allow me to show you to your sleeping quarters."

I sigh a deep breath. I can do this. I hope.

* * *

**Well, here's the altered Treaty Of Treason. If you guys didn't know about this, this SYOT is an alternate universe, where Panem has fifteen Districts and one extinct District. Do you like that idea? If you thought that was different, wait until you see more coming soon.**

**This series will be somewhat different from the other SYOTs that you've been used to. For example, instead of having twelve Districts with one dead district, Panem now has fifteen Districts with one dead District. Also, the Career Districts are One, Two, Four, Seven, and Nine, instead of the usual One, Two, and Four Districts as Careers.**

******************BTW, here are the spots open for tributes.  
Males: One, Two, Four, Nine, & Twelve  
Females: Three & Fifteen  
Both: Six, Seven, Ten, Eleven, & Thirteen**

If you want to send tributes, mentors, escorts, or stylists for this SYOT, please read the form's rules on my profile and do it. But, you must send them by PM.

**Also, that's one of our escorts, Chaz. If you like her, you'll see more of her soon enough. Constructive criticism and positive reviews are pleasant and helpful!**

**********Besides that, please review and tell me what you think of this opener.**


End file.
